


Forgiveness

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Majin Buu Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: After the events of Majin Buu, Bulma can't forgive Vegeta for tossing her and Trunks aside for his moment of pride and glory. Will they find they're way back to each other?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Forgiveness

Bulma swirled her wine in her hand as she waited for her assistant to pick up the phone, shaking her foot impatiently where she sat on a wicker chair, away from her party. On the second ring, she answered, “Dr. Briefs, how can I help you?”

“Where’s my husband?” Bulma asked quietly, a trace of anger in her voice.

“I believe he is still in the Gravity Room, ma’am,” her assistant replied, a slight cringe in her voice from her boss’s temper.

“Put him on the phone,” Bulma ordered.

“Right away, ma’am,” she replied instantly and Bulma could hear her assistant running down the hallways, huffing and puffing as she navigated through the maze of Capsule Corporation. She heard knocking on the GR door, “Uh… Mr. Vegeta, Dr. Briefs is on the phone.”

The hiss of the door opening was audible to Bulma as well as the screech of fright from her assistant. “What is it?” Vegeta’s gravelly voice greeted her ears.

“Where are you?” She snapped. “I’m celebrating my birthday and you’re not here. My  _ husband  _ is not here.”

“I was training,” he replied back neutrally.

“Can you for once not think about yourself and support me by being here,” she nearly growled into the phone.

“Fine,” Vegeta stated without heat and the phone clicked off.

Bulma huffed, tossing her phone on the chair, and took a long sip of wine from her glass. She was angry. No. Furious. It had been a few months since the Buu incident and Vegeta returned to her and Trunks. She had been relieved and happy to see him alive but, that night, after they had talked and he explained everything. Explained how he threw them away, how he abandoned them. For power. To fight her best friend. To prove that he was more powerful. To fix his injured pride. A fury like no other hit her in the chest. She didn't say a word when he apologized and asked for forgiveness. She couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words to tell him how angry and hurt she was. She couldn't forgive him. 

She had already given him a second chance. After Cell, she could see that he had changed. At least, she thought that he had changed and she was willing to give them a try, especially for the sake of their son. It took time, it took a lot of work, but they had become a family and the friendship they had once shared grew. He became a father to Trunks, not perfect by any means, but he tried and he learned. Trunks adored him. Loved him.  _ She _ loved him. She had loved him when they had their small affair and he broke her heart when he had left her at that time, but she found it had never really left. It was still there, and it had blossomed into something deeper. She had  _ mourned  _ him when he had died.

But… it had only been one sided. She had been the only one that had felt that way. He didn't care about her. About their son. 

Forgive him? 

He threw away seven years of their life together for his pride. For a moment of glory. 

No. 

That was the only word that managed to escape her lips, as she choked on her tears. 

No. 

He had tried to approach her, but she had hugged herself and shook her head, stepping away from his reach. 

No. 

She didn't want his touch. He had thrown her away without so much as a backwards look. He almost killed her. 

No. 

No. 

No! 

She had given him everything! Her life, her body, her heart, her soul. And it wasn't good enough. It had never been good enough. 

_ She _ wasn't good enough! 

She couldn't even look at him. He made her feel worthless, just dirt underneath his boot. She was also angry at herself. Why didn't she see that he was just playing house? Pretending to be a husband to her and a father to her child? All in an attempt to gain strength to match Goku. 

Goku. 

It was always about Goku. 

It was never about her or Trunks. 

It never would be. 

As much as she loved her friend, she found herself jealous of him at how easily he was able to take her husband's attention away from her. How he could be the only person worthy of her husband's time. How Vegeta would drop  _ everything _ just for him. 

Bulma opened up her clutch to take out a cigarette and put it to her lips, and as she went to light it, when it was suddenly taken from her.

"Do you want to die faster?" 

She heard his gruff voice beside her.

She ignored him and tossed her lighter on the table to then pour wine into her empty glass all the way to the brim. She had started smoking again out of frustration and knowing how much he hated when she did. "What's it to you? I would be out of your hair faster," she took a large swallow of wine. 

There was a moment of silence as she took another sip. 

"Bulma…" 

She stiffened. He had started using her name, after all this time of harassing him to call her by it. But it didn't matter to her anymore. "What?" 

"Trunks will notice," he said softly. 

Bulma sighed heavily, downing her wine and stood to slowly face him. His expression was neutral when she faced him, the same expressionless face that never allowed her to see behind his mask. "Then maybe act like my husband for once," she said as she put her glass down and turned to walk away. She felt his bare hand touch hers and she snatched it away, "Be careful Vegeta, I need you to be believable." 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked beside her. 

"Just be your normal grumpy self and pretend I'm not here." Her gaze flicked to his face, "You're good at that."

The corners of his mouth pulled down and she walked away. Since that night he told her, she had stayed away from him and they now slept in separate bedrooms. Trunks had noticed, but she explained that it was due to her work and didn't want to bother Vegeta with her late hours. He had accepted her story and Vegeta didn't say a word to contradict her. Apart from that one mishap, she and Vegeta acted as though nothing was wrong. She didn't want to drag her son into her turmoil and he looked up to Vegeta. She didn't want to take that away from him. 

Bulma walked toward the front of the yacht where her friends were socializing, and took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face. "Hi guys!" 

"Hey Bulma! Happy birthday!" Krillin greeted her first. "So, how old are you now?" 

She scoffed, "Rude, Krillin!" 

"So what's the prize for your game?" 18 asked with Marron in her arms. 

Bulma smiled secretively, "You'll see." 

"It's the Dragon Balls, isn't it?" 18 arched a brow. 

Bulma hummed, "We'll see." 

"I see you brought your troll too," 18 said, looking over at Bulma's shoulder. 

Bulma’s smile slipped for a second and looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta standing behind her. She turned back to Krillin and 18, "I managed to lure him with the promise of food, you know how Saiyans are." She shrugged one shoulder, "If it's not food or fighting, they don't care about anything else." 

She felt Vegeta go rigid beside her while Krillin laughed and 18 looked amused. "Bulma!" She turned to see Yamcha, who engulfed her in a big hug, which she returned and held him for a moment longer than necessary, needing the warmth of a friend. 

She pulled back and smiled, "Hey Yamcha, glad you could make it!" 

"Of course, B! Why would I miss my best friend's birthday?" He smiled goodnaturedly. "So how old are you now? Sixty…? OW!" 

Yamcha rubbed his arm where Bulma punched him, grinning teasingly, "Well, at least you still punch like when we were sixteen." 

"Man, we had crazy adventures back then," Krillin stated with a faraway look. 

Bulma chuckled, "Who knew hitting Goku with my car would lead us here." 

"Wait, didn't you shoot him in the head too?" Yamcha laughed. 

"Hey! I thought he was a wild animal, what else was I supposed to do?" Bulma pouted while the others laughed. 

"Krillin told me a lot about your childhood adventures, it didn't seem very safe for any of you," 18 remarked curiously. 

Bulma shrugged, "I wanted to get my boyfriend." 

"I thought you said you wanted a prince," Krillin commented and his amused eyes strayed to Vegeta, who had been listening quietly with no expression. 

Bulma snorted, "I wanted Prince Charming not Prince Asshole." 

Everyone laughed but Krillin, who was looking at Vegeta with a slight frown of worry, and he cleared his throat. "So Bulma, I see you did a lot for your birthday this year." 

Bulma glanced around the yacht deck, "Well, I figured it was also a good time to celebrate not just my life but everyone here, after everything." 

Krillin nodded, "That's nice of you Bulma." 

"No, it's completely selfish. I wanted to see everyone," she smiled softly. 

Yamcha was about to speak when they were interrupted by Trunks, who barreled into Bulma with a hug. "Boy! Be careful with your mother!" Vegeta barked, as he pressed an unwelcomed hand at the small of her back to keep her from toppling over. 

"Sorry Papa! Sorry Mama!" Trunks said, holding her tight and rested his chin on her belly to look up at her. "Mama, can I give my new friends a tour of the boat?"

Bulma glanced at the three children, standing together with bashful grins and then back at Trunks, ruffling his hair. “Sure, but first you have to give your mama a kiss.”

Trunks frowned, the splitting image of his father, “Mama, can't that wait?”

She cupped his face, “I'm afraid it can't, you'll run off and forget if I let you go.”

“Fine,” he sighed in resignation. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead, but she wasn't done. She held his face and peppered it with kisses, “My baby boy is so cute!”

“Mama! Cut it out!” He laughed before she placed a big one on his nose.

“There, you can go now,” she swatted his butt as she released him.

“Thanks Mama!” Trunks ran off with the three children.

“Isn't that…” Yamcha trailed off

“Uh huh,” Bulma hummed.

“What happened to them?” Krillin asked.

“Probably something to do with the Dragon Balls,” Bulma replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” 18 asked.

“That's Pilaf and his two henchmen, they're children now and it's weird,” Krillin explained.

“And how do you know them?”

“They tried to kill us,” Bulma and Yamcha said in unison.

18 blinked, “They tried to kill you?”

“Yeah, and Goku,” Yamcha laughed.

“Luckily, there was a full moon that night, and Goku turned into an Oozaru,” Bulma shivered in memory.

“Luckily? Bulma, you were holding onto me screaming in my ear when Goku monstered-out in that room,” Yamcha chuckled.

“ _ I _ screamed? I almost went deaf in my ear with you hollering in it,” Bulma glared playfully.

“What else was I supposed to do? I thought we were going to be goners!”

“Please, you just wanted to cop a feel like Oolong,” Bulma narrowed her eyes into slits.

“What!  _ You  _ wanted me to cop a feel!” Yamcha laughed, and she felt the hand on her back fist the fabric of her dress.

“You were  _ lucky  _ that Kakarot was a mere child, otherwise he could have obliterated the planet in one night,” Vegeta interjected into their conversation.

Bulma glanced at him from the corner of her eye, “I’m surprised Vegeta. I thought you of all people would be proud of Goku for following his Saiyan instincts. Destruction and  _ power _ … isn’t that all you live for?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re mistaken, Bulma. The rush of battle is in our blood, so it’s only natural that we Saiyans seek power. Yes, we desire to fight, but it’s not the only thing we care about.”

She shrugged and looked away, “Could have fooled me.”

“Bulma…” It seemed like he was about to say more but he quieted, and she glanced at him to look up into the sky. He turned his gaze to her, “I’ll be back.”

He released her to walk away, and she frowned at his strange behavior. “Bulma, is everything between you and Vegeta alright?” She heard Krillin ask.

She turned to him and smiled, “Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, “Nothing, he just seemed… upset.”

“He’s fine,” Bulma said as she moved away from them. “Anyone else want a drink?” She asked over her shoulders as she made her way to the bar. 

The bartender smiled at Bulma when she arrived and immediately poured her favorite wine into a glass. Bulma returned her smile and grabbed the glass, taking a sip as she turned to look at the festivities that had been made for her party. What she did tell Krillin was right, she had done this for selfish reasons. Reasons to forget her turmoil, forget the pain, forget that she only ever came last in her husband’s mind. She saw movement at the corner of her eye and she spied Vegeta with two people she didn’t recognize, one was tall with swept back silvery hair and the other resembled a purple cat, both wearing unusual clothing. Vegeta seemed slightly alarmed by their presence and she raised a brow before pushing off the bar counter to investigate what was going on. 

“Vegeta, I didn’t know you invited anyone,” she said as she placed a practiced smile when she talked to him.

“Bulma…” Vegeta clenched his fist and looked at the two men. “This is Whis and Lord Beerus, they are… old acquaintances.”

Bulma tilted her head at them. Something was off, but she smiled graciously, “I didn’t know Vegeta even had friends. Welcome! We’re celebrating my birthday, I hope you will stay and enjoy the festivities.”

“Why, thank you,” Beerus said and stepped closer to her, eyeing her curiously and she saw Vegeta stiffen. “And who might you be?”

“Oh, I’m Bulma Briefs, Vegeta’s wife,” she explained.

“Are you really?” He stepped right in front of her, and reached out toward her neck where she had tied a green scarf. “I didn’t know Saiyans could find compatible mates outside of their race.”

Bulma suddenly felt herself being pulled away and felt her husband’s armor against her back. His arms around her held her tight, “Lord Beerus, if you’re interested, Bulma has provided many delicacies that I think you would enjoy.”

Beerus' sharp gaze stayed on Bulma for a moment longer before he looked at Vegeta, “I see. I am quite famished. I hope earth’s food proves to be delicious.”

Vegeta’s arm tightened even more around her, “Allow me to be your guide, Lord Beerus.”

“By all means,  _ Prince _ Vegeta,” Lord Beerus grinned a cheshire smile.

Vegeta released Bulma and pushed her behind him to gesture toward the festivities, “This way, Lord Beerus.”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Bulma hissed at Vegeta, “What the hell is that about?”

Vegeta turned to her, reaching out to touch her but she immediately stepped back and he dropped his hand. “Don’t worry about it, Bulma. Enjoy your party,” he said softly, before turning to walk away and she glared at his back.

“Asshole,” she cursed under her breath and took a sip from her wine. 

Bulma hanged back a bit as she drank, trying to figure out the mystery of Vegeta’s… friends. She shouldn't care, yet… she had never seen Vegeta so… wary before or act so gracious with anyone. Something was up and she was going to figure it out, despite her anger. She sighed before tossing back the rest of her wine and walked back to her party, only to find Vegeta making… takoyaki. 

Bulma walked over to her friends that had crowded around the stall where Vegeta was slaving over a hot griddle, and she folded her arms under her chest as she watched with a mixture of disbelief and confusion, hearing her friends chuckling beside her. She had never seen Vegeta behave this way. Her eyes glanced over to  _ Lord _ Beerus, who was also watching with amusement and he must have sensed her stare, as his sharp gaze met hers. His mouth twisted into a sadistic grin, but she didn’t look away even though she knew that this…  _ being  _ was someone Vegeta was afraid of. Beerus was the first to turn his gaze away when Vegeta approached him to offer the fresh, warm dumplings.

Bulma watched as her whole birthday party turned into a circus with Vegeta behaving totally out of character to appease Beerus and then, everything turned sour. All her friends, and even her own son, had fought Beerus only to be merely whacked away like bugs who were mere nuisances rather than a threat. She now watched in horror as Vegeta's head was slammed into the ground by Beerus' foot. He struggled to fight back until he went limp to the ground, looking as though he was prepared to die. That was not the Vegeta that she knew. He wouldn't let anyone treat him this way. Where was his pride? His fire? Bulma clenched her fists in anger and frustration. She had enough. If Vegeta wasn't going to stand up to him, then she would.

Bulma marched right up to Beerus, who was holding a ball of energy over Vegeta, "You!"

He turned his wicked gaze toward her and she heard Vegeta shout, "Bulma! Get back!"

Bulma raised her hand and smartly slapped Beerus across the cheek. The sound resounded loudly and there was an audible gasp from Vegeta, followed by a moment of silence. Bulma glared with her hands on her hips, "I don't care who the fuck you are, but how dare you treat Vegeta, my son, and my friends this way! I want you to leave this instant! You are no longer welcomed here!"

Beerus stared at her with cold eyes for a moment, but she wasn't to be cowed and held her stance. He then slowly grinned, his face twisting into maliciousness and the sound of flesh being struck registered before the powerful blow across her cheek. Her head whipped to the side and she felt as though she had been hit by a truck, her body floating in the air and the last thing she heard as her world turned to darkness was Vegeta screaming... 

  
~~~~~~~  
  


Bulma hissed, flinching when Vegeta put a cold compress against her bruised cheek, “You could be gentler.”

“And you could be missing teeth,” Vegeta growled softly, carefully holding the towel wrapped ice to her face as he sat next to her on the beach lounge chair under a tree. “Or a broken neck.”

“Well I wasn’t going to sit around and do nothing, while you sat there like a helpless child,” she tossed back at him angrily.

“Bulma, he was a god, what was I supposed to do?” He said, searching her face for injuries.

“Exactly what you did after he hit me!” She snapped with a pout.

“Insufferable woman! Of course I had to be saddled with a mate who likes to take matters into her own hands and hits beings much more powerful than her,” he said with a slight smirk to his lips.

“Mate? What does that supposed to mean, you ungrateful asshole?” She glared at him.Vegeta went silent for a moment and met her gaze with a soft one of his own. He reached up to cup her cheek, but he stopped short of her face and clenched his fist tightened. Bulma slowly laid her hand on top of his own, they both jumped at the first contact she had initiated since that night he told her the truth. She took his nerveless hand in both of hers and uncurled his fingers to gently bring it to her uninjured cheek, gazing at him with a look he had not seen in a long time. A look of longing. Vegeta sucked in a breath, his heart galloping in his chest and Bulma’s eyes welled with tears. “Vegeta… tell me.”

Vegeta swallowed hard, “It means you’re my woman. The only woman, being, creature… who is connected to my soul.”

Bulma searched his dark eyes to see the truth in them, “Vegeta… I don’t… understand.” Her brain turned to that memory to Beerus’ words about Saiyans finding compatible mates with other species and had reached for her scarf. Bulma’s hands went to her scarf to untie it, letting it slide off her neck and touched the permanent mark that Vegeta had left years ago. She had thought that he had merely bitten her while in the throes of passion, some weird Saiyan kink, and had even returned his bite. However, when it had healed, it didn’t go away and she was left with a permanent hickey. The mark on his neck too had not faded at all, and she was surprised considering it took a lot to mar Saiyan skin. “Vegeta, what does this mean to you?” She whispered softly.

Vegeta didn’t even glance at it, “It means that you’re mine. My woman, my mate, my queen... Mine.”

Her breath caught in her throat, “I’ve been your… destined woman this whole time?”

Vegeta nodded and glanced away, “I’ve known you were mine since coming back to earth and you spoke to me the first time.”

Bulma remembered the first they had ever made eye contact. There had been some sort of spark, but she thought it had been merely looking into the piercing gaze of an intimidating man. However, that spark always seemed to be there anytime she caught a glimpse of him as though something was telling her to look at him, to talk to him, and it only grew as they spent more time together. Even when they were apart, there was alway something telling her to be near him, and it had become stronger after that night they bit each other. She thought she had been the only one to have felt it this whole time as he didn’t seem to be affected at all, and she had merely hoped that he at least felt some kind of affection for her. But now, his confession made her realize that there was more behind this man she married. “Vegeta, why didn’t you… say anything?” She asked quietly.

Vegeta closed his eyes before he spoke, “I just… didn’t want to accept it because I didn’t want to focus on you when I needed to be stronger.”

A tear spilled down Bulma’s cheek at his words, “Vegeta, do you want to know why I was so angry?” Vegeta looked up to meet her gaze, “I’ve always known that getting stronger was important to you. I sometimes thought it was selfish of me to push my feelings on you when we both should have been focused on the androids. But when it was over, and I gave you the chance to try and be a family, I didn't have any dreams of believing that you could ever love me… but I thought at least you’d care.”

More tears spilled down her cheek, “Why was I never good enough for you?”

“Bulma…” Vegeta’s throat bobbed as he looked at her. “I don’t deserve you. I never have. You’ve been by my side since I’ve been on this planet, and supported me. You gave me a home, a life, a son… a family. I was stupid to throw it all away… I’m not good enough for  _ you _ .”

“Vegeta…” she cried softly.

“But Bulma, you’re wrong… not only have I always cared, I…” Vegeta snapped his mouth close for a moment and swallowed hard. “I’ve always loved you.”

Bulma gasped at his words, “Vegeta…”

“I know I don’t deserve another chance, but I really almost lost you today. I realized the only reason for me to get stronger, is to protect you and our family. So I’m begging you Bulma, please, let me be the husband and mate that you deserve,” Vegeta pleaded with sincerity, his face was pitiful. Hispride and his ego were gone, leaving his expression bare with hope and a promise.

Bulma choked on a sob, unable to verbally answer, and she nodded furiously. She was suddenly engulfed in his embrace and she clung to him like her life depended on it, the feeling of his strong arms around made her feel safe once more as another feeling came to the forefront. Love. Love that he had never expressed for her before. “Don’t ever leave me again,” she begged into his shoulder.

He kissed her hair, “Never.” He held her tight, never wanting to let go of his strong, beautiful woman that he nearly lost. She cried softly into his shoulder, months of frustration and anger melting away with every drop, and she couldn’t wait to have him back home in her bed where he belonged.

“Hey Vegeta! You really surpassed me back there!”

Vegeta growled in annoyance at Goku’s voice, “That fucking moron.”

Bulma couldn’t help the snort that escaped, “Maybe we should have gone somewhere more privately.”

“Then we will,” Vegeta said as he stood and scooped up Bulma in his arms, turning to Goku who was standing right behind him. “Move it clown, I have something to take care of.”

Goku grinned like a naughty boy, “Does it have to do with  _ your  _ Bulma?”

Bulma saw Vegeta’s ears turn pink as he sputtered in fury, “Fuck off Kakarot! I don’t have time for your idiotic games.”

Goku chuckled as Vegeta brushed past him in a huff and Bulma looked at him curiously, “What is he talking about?”

Vegeta refused to look at her, “Nothing, now shut up.”

“Excuse me! You have some more explaining to do about this mate stuff, Vegeta!” Bulma huffed.

Vegeta glanced down at her with heat in gaze, “How about a demonstration instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I want to thank my beta rogue_1102 for all her help in this! Also, my story Space Invasion also touches on this story and I consider it a continuation of this piece, please check it out! Let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
